Typically, electrical service is provided by means of wall outlets. Electrical plugs, having cords extending therefrom, are interconnected with the electrical wall outlets to conduct electrical power from the outlet to a connected device. Most typically, the cord extends on an in-line fashion from the plug and is aligned therewith. Accordingly, the cord and plug extend several inches from the wall outlet before the cord curves to a parallel posture with respect to the wall. As a consequence, furniture or other items positioned adjacent the wall must be spaced sufficiently therefrom to accommodate the plug and cord interconnection with the wall outlet.
Moreover, presently known wall outlet and plug combinations are generally unattractive and pose somewhat of a safety factor in that they are exposed to children or easily accessed by children.
In the prior art, the implementation of ground clips with two prong plug outlets has generally been a difficult task. In general, the implementation of a ground line pigtail has required removal and replacement of the securing screw holding the outlet cover plate to the outlet. There has been no known means for easily interconnecting a ground clip from a plug to the wall socket.
In the prior art, it has also been known that extension cords are typically not interlocking, apart from the engagement between the prongs of the male plug and the female receptacle. The same structure that provides the electrical interconnection also is responsible for attaining the mechanical securing engagement of the elements. There is no known simplistic and effective means for achieving interconnection of the extension cord ends.
Additionally, the prior art has generally been fraught with outlet boxes which are not flush or parallel to the walls in which they are received. Accordingly, when cover plates are placed thereover, the plates do not seal against the wall.
There is presently a need in the art for an electrical outlet cover, cord and plug combination which overcomes the shortcomings presented above.